


New Sheets

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Rough Sex, The Outsiders, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace get new bedding and decide to test it out.





	New Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slightly rough sex ahead.
> 
> How do y'all feel about being called 'Daddy'? I know some gays are into it. Some aren't. Eh, well. You'll see lol.

Anissa woke to the feeling of soft lips pressed against her neck. She sighed contently, then frowned as the lips left her skin. She opened her eyes to see Grace smiling down at her. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Grace said softly as her thumb stroked Anissa’s cheek. Anissa yawned, then smiled back at her. 

“Hey baby,” she said sleepily. “I fell asleep, didn’t I?” Grace laughed. 

“You did. I don’t blame you though. This new bedding is super luxurious,” Grace said as she patted their new burgundy comforter. Grace pressed another kiss to Anissa’s temple. “I can’t wait to dive into these new sheets. You wanna go back to sleep? I’m sorry I woke you up. I was bored.” Anissa laughed.

“No that’s okay. How long was I out?” she asked. 

“Only like an hour,” Grace shrugged. 

“Okay good. Don’t wanna sleep the whole day away,” Anissa said as she tugged Grace’s shirt, pulling her back down on top of her. Grace kissed her neck again, then rested her head against Anissa’s shoulder. “We don’t have plans for the rest of the day, do we? I feel like I’m forgetting something.” 

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure going to the store was the only thing on our agenda,” Grace mumbled. She sighed as Anissa ran her fingers through her hair. “Now you’re gonna make _me_ fall asleep.” 

“Oh no, don’t do that,” Anissa said quietly as she ran her hands down Grace’s back. “We need to do some activities to make sure this comforter is the right one for us.” Grace lifted her head and looked at Anissa. 

“What kind of activities?” she asked curiously. Anissa raised an eyebrow. “Oh, those kind.” Grace rolled off of Anissa, allowing her to sit up and hop off the bed. Anissa pulled her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Grace slid off the other side of the bed, and opened the drawer on the bedside table. 

“Mm. Fine, _and_ intuitive.” Anissa bit her lip. Grace pushed her pants down and stepped out of them as she gave Anissa a lopsided grin. 

“Do you realize you’re always horny when you wake up?” Grace asked as she pulled on the harness and tightened the straps. “You havin’ sex dreams about me?” 

“Maybe,” Anissa smirked. She pointed to the bed. “Sit down.”

“Okay, damn,” Grace said and she got onto the bed. She sat with her back against the headboard as Anissa knelt on the bed, and crawled towards her slowly.

“I’m gonna turn you into my sub,” Anissa said, smiling mischievously as she straddled Grace.

“No ya not,” Grace said, shaking her head as she smacked Anissa’s ass playfully. “I’m the boss.”

“Well, I’m the boss right now because I’m on top,” Anissa said matter of factly. 

“You may be on top, but you’re still the bottom,” Grace said smartly. 

“No I’m not!” Anissa exclaimed. “I’m the top!”

“Who’s wearing the strap on, you or me?” Grace asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Just because you’re wearing it doesn’t mean you’re the top,” Anissa shook her head and rested her arms on Grace’s shoulders. 

“That’s literally what it means,” Grace said. She put both hands on Anissa’s ass and squeezed as she leaned towards her. “Now shut up and kiss me.” Anissa pressed her lips against Grace’s. She immediately licked Grace’s lower lip, before entering her mouth and licking her tongue with broad strokes. Grace moaned and placed her hand on Anissa’s lower back, pushing them closer together. Anissa slid a hand between them and tugged on the dildo between Grace’s legs.

“Damn, skipping the foreplay I see,” Grace murmured. Anissa pulled back and reached behind herself to unhook her bra. She shrugged it off her shoulders as Grace’s eyes scanned her chest. 

“You’re obsessed with the twins,” Anissa said with a grin as Grace’s hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts.

“They’re obsessed with me,” Grace closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Anissa’s chest. She placed a wet kiss between Anissa’s breasts, and wrapped her arms around her waist as Anissa’s fingers threaded through her hair. Anissa tilted her head back and moaned softly as Grace licked and kissed her chest. She rolled her hips against the toy as Grace’s lips found her nipple and sucked it eagerly.

“Fuck me,” Anissa panted as Grace slipped a hand between them, and pulled her soaked thong to the side. She held the dildo steady as Anissa lowered herself onto it, still holding Grace against her chest. She bit her lip as Grace’s arms tightened around her, and pulled her upwards before pushing her back down on the toy. They both breathed heavily as they moved together. 

“You are so fucking sexy,” Grace growled as Anissa rode her. She leaned back against the headboard and watched Anissa’s body rise and fall on top of her. Anissa moaned loudly and went faster as Grace smacked her ass aggressively. 

“Oh fuck,” Anissa whispered. Grace furrowed her brow and stared at Anissa as she bounced on top of her. She held Anissa by her waist, and suddenly flipped her onto her back, making her gasp in surprise. Grace spread her legs roughly as she drove into her.

“You like that shit?” Grace asked huskily as she thrust into Anissa hard. 

“Yes, daddy,” Anissa moaned and stared up at Grace, her dark eyes full of desire. Her brows peaked, and she bit her lip as Grace spread her legs wider.

“Oh, I’m daddy now, huh?” Grace asked in a low voice. She moved one arm to Anissa’s waist again as the other snaked up her chest. She pressed her forehead against Anissa’s, and moved her hand to her throat. 

“Fuck yes,” Anissa moaned. Her fingernails dug into Grace’s back, leaving deep red marks as Grace’s grip tightened. 

“You like being choked while you’re getting fucked, don’t you?” Grace teased as she sent deep thrusts into Anissa’s body. “Tell me you like it.” 

“I like it baby, don’t stop,” Anissa whined and wrapped her legs around Grace’s waist. “Harder.” Grace squeezed Anissa’s throat until she was gasping for air, then let go before doing it again. Anissa whimpered as her girlfriend’s pounding thrusts made her toes curl. Grace pulled out abruptly and leaned back, smacking Anissa’s thigh.

“On your stomach, now,” Grace demanded. Anissa groaned and rolled over. Grace leaned over her, propping herself up on one hand as she guided the dildo back into Anissa. She laid on top of her, pushing the toy in as far as it would go as she pushed a hand into Anissa’s dense curls, and pulled her head back. Anissa moaned loudly as Grace slammed into her and bit into her neck.

“God, yes. Fuck this pussy, daddy,” Anissa begged softly. Grace moaned as Anissa arched into her hard thrusts. Anissa trembled, and loud sobs fell from her lips as she came underneath her girlfriend. Her body jerked uncontrollably as Grace continued to fuck her with long, deep strokes. She breathed heavily, her eyes rolling back as she pressed a hand against Grace’s stomach. Grace pulled out of her and unhooked the harness, before laying next to her girlfriend. She closed her eyes and sighed as Anissa scooted close to her, and placed a hand on her chest. 

“Okay. You’re the boss,” Anissa muttered with a smile. Grace smirked, pulling Anissa closer.

“You okay?” she asked. Anissa nodded. 

“Mhm. We’re gonna need to wash the comforter again,” she mumbled. “Damn, we just put it on the bed, too.”

“This was your idea in the first place,” Grace chucked. “Don’t be mad that you’ve gotta clean up your mess, now.” Anissa sighed

“At least the sheets are still clean,” she said. “So much for making you my sub.” Grace laughed. 

“Never gonna happen,” Grace said smugly. Anissa sat up abruptly. 

“Uh oh,” she said.

“What, did you remember that thing you were supposed to do?” Grace asked. 

“Yeah. Jen had a half day today. I was supposed to pick her up at 11:30. What time is it?” Grace lifted her arm and stared at her watch. 

“12:45.” Grace said with a grimace. 

“Oh shit.”


End file.
